Irish American wolf vs English Snake
by Annie Black
Summary: Snape's in for a little suprise this year, can he deal with the girl he loved coming back? She said she could never love a snake but one can never tell, you don't choose who you love.


My disclaimer: I don't own anything; J.k. Rowling owns the Harry Potter world that I enjoy so much. The only person I own is AJ and a few other characters. This is my first fanfiction story so bear with me, thank you.  
  
Well it was another one of those days, so much to do and so little time to do it in. The summer was ending like every other at Hogwarts. The teachers were coming back from their long journeys and vacations. As always Professor Severus Snape stayed at Hogwarts to work on his many potion experiments and medical supplies for Madame Promfey.  
  
'Why does that blasted woman need levisomnus draught if I am already brewing dormitus for her as well' thought Snape.  
  
Snape only had a few more days left of peace and quite before Potter and his little git friends came back for their seventh and final year at hogwarts. They spent what little time they had outside of detention getting into trouble. Snape swore but and down that they did this to just torment him.  
  
'Those imbeciles couldn't comprehend the difference between dragonroot and dragon talon root. So how am I to teach them anything of use in their pathetic lives if they're that empty headed, Snape brewed. Just as Severus was starting to concentrate on his potion work again he herd his name being called.  
  
"Severus, Severus, are you here?" called the Headmaster Albus Dumbeldure.  
  
"Sir, I'm in my office" growled Snape through clenched teeth.  
  
'He only comes to visit me if there is something he wants of me to do for the school or the order, what is it this time?' thought Snape.  
  
"Oh, there you are Severus. If are not to busy this afternoon, I was wondering if you would so kind to go down Hogsmeade station and escort the new Auror who will be guarding Mr. Potter this year to the school." The headmaster asked with a tone of telling to the Potionsmaster. "By the way, the aurors name is A.J."  
  
"What time sir?" was all that Snape gave for a reply.  
  
"Good Severus, I knew I could count on you. A.J. should be on the 12:15 train." He said as he was leaving.  
  
'Of all the times...' thought a perturbed Snape.  
  
The Potionsmaster retrieved his cloak and set off for Hogsmeade.   
  
'Well, Sev better have a good excuse for being late' thought A.J. 'I just as well would have found my way just the same with or without him'  
  
She collected her trunk and set off towards Hogwarts. She had a good idea where the school was located since she did graduate from there and she spent weekends in the summer there with her Uncle Albus. So why did she need an escort? I wonder...  
  
As A.J. was pondering this she turned a corn and ran right into a tall man as dark as night but as pale as day. She was instantly knocked to the ground. He looked like day and night put together and this was what was spit out. He had ebony eyes and black hair. He was quite scary, if you walked into a ally and he was there, one would more then likely be scared but A.J. would know that face anywhere.  
  
'Lets just hope he didn't recognize me' thought A.J. ' I would love to play a few mind games with him' she laughed to herself.  
  
"Move out of my way woman" snarled Snape as he helped her up.  
  
"Well hello to you too, Severus" A.J. said coolly in her American accent.  
  
"Excuse me Madame but I don't believe I have had the pleasure and I really don't have the time to either" Snape snapped. Who thought she was just some whore on the street.  
  
"Well, why don't you have the time?" A.J. asked innocently.  
  
"I will not tell the likes of you! What business I have hear is nothing but of my own." Replied Snape trying to cool himself. He started looking around for his charge.  
'Why does this woman persist in bothering me? I have no time for questioning!'  
  
"Then may I ask kind gentle Sir who are you looking for?" she knew dam well who he was looking for. He was looking for A.J. her alias. She asked Uncle Albus if he would not tell anyone her real name for the time being and he kept to his word. She knew Albus would send Severus to come get her and that Sev was so naïve that he would automatically being looking for a man not a woman. ' So, this could be fun' she thought.  
  
"A auror, ok, will that get you to leave me alone" he replied.  
'Why does this woman look familiar? Was she a whore at diagonally?' Snape's thoughts were quickly broken when the woman said....  
  
"Hey Sev, you better start looking cause the 12:15 just left. There was a auror on there, but I just got off it" She quickly said then started running. As she was running she morphed into a silver wolf and started running towards Hogwarts.  
  
It took Sev a few seconds to realize who it was but when he did he went running after her. It was Anne Rodgers, but it couldn't be. She said she never wanted to see him again. He ran the direction she did but saw no sign of her. He stopped dead where he was he knew when he became the prey and she the predator there was no way he could win. She had killer instincts. He saw movement behind him and turned just in time to see her jump from a tree to on top him. He landed flat on his back with her on top.  
  
"Are you going to stop playing these games and grow up or are you going to sit on me all day." He asked as she morphed back to herself on his lap.  
'God she was the only one that could do something like this and get away with it. How he use love when she played games like this when they were together but that was a different life then now. He was is no longer that person either.' Snape remembered.  
  
"Well, you use to love it when I did play those games..." she trailed off.  
  
Finally they both got their act together and made it to Hogwarts without their usual fights or sarcastic remarks. They knew they had to talk about there past, but they also knew as much as they thought their wounds had healed from the past they knew they didn't. Anne was just happy to be back at Hogwarts and being able to escape Snape. As they approached the main doors she saw her Uncle Albus and ran into his arms.  
  
"Uncle Albus thankyou so much" she cried.  
  
"My dear I am the one that should be thanking you for coming." he replied.  
  
"Sir may I suggest that I show Anne to her rooms? She must be tired from such a long journey" he suggested.  
  
With that Anne took her leave from her uncle and went to her rooms. She was in all at how big her rooms were. She knew in her heart that she did the right thing by taking this job. 


End file.
